


Lecciones de vida

by OnlyTeenageWasteland



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce es un buen padre, Clark Kent es un adulto responsable, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne-centric, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gen, Molestation, Sexual Assault, Teacher-Student Relationship, al principio es angst luego hay un poco de fluff y creo que el final es gracioso, jon es un buen amigo, nadie lastima a damian, no se que otros tags añadir, o mas bien lo intenta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTeenageWasteland/pseuds/OnlyTeenageWasteland
Summary: Damian tiene un problema que se ha salido de control¿Que puede hacer en esta situación?¿Podrá ser salvado antes de que las cosas sean irreparables?O, en que Damian aprende una lección importante y otros aprenderan de una manera poco agradable de que nadie puede lastimar a Damian y salir airoso a la vez... Si lo se, los resumenes no se me dan muy bien





	Lecciones de vida

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lleva meses sin terminar así que por acto de aburrimiento decidí terminarlo. No había escrito sobre este tema antes así que espero que la historia suene bastante fluida

A veces se preguntaba cuando había comenzado todo 

Aunque la verdadera pregunta era cuando se salió todo de control?

O talvez no estaba en control desde el comienzo?

Ahora que lo piensa, tal vez sí tuvo un comienzo.

Si, cuando un dia su padre le dijo que debía ir a a la escuela con Jon.

Superman estaba también presente junto con su hijo y todos concordaban de que sería una buena idea. Incluso Jon estaba muy enocionado por la noticia. En fin, no importaba cuanto protestara, si se negaba no iba a poder estar con superboy y no había nada que él no hiciera para mantener su amistad.

Pero de todos modos tuvo que haber sabido mejor. Pero no lo hizo, o talvez no lo quería aceptar, que tenía un problema.

Ese fue su primer error: su orgullo. Había sido entrenado por la liga de asesinos, es el hijo de Batman, es el lider de los Teen Titans, ha peleado contra cientos de monstruos y como quiera... Como quiera tenía miedo de alguien que ni si quiera lo estaba lastimando, o eso es lo que pensaba

Ni siquiera está fisicamente herido, así que porque sentirse de esa manera?

Las emociones no son su area.

No es un psicopata, él tiene emociones pero son tan complejas que no quisiera perder su tiempo en entenderlas

Se siente tan vulnerable, tan fuera de su juego. Incluso su padre y equipo habían notado su cambio en actitud. 

Lo odiaba. Mostrar debilidad, ver a todos preocupados por él por ninguna razón, porque la verdad es que no pasa nada, en serio... No es algo 'tan malo'

Nunca olvidará que mientras estaba de patrullaje, su padre lo sacó a un lado para hablar privadamente 

"Que sucede?" Dijo batman en un tono muy serio

"... Eso mismo es lo que me estoy preguntando" por su puesto que sabía de lo que le estaba hablando su padre

"Sabes de lo que hablo, no tienes la cabeza en el juego, te vez distraido y no estas enfocado. Incluso tu equipo piensa lo mismo"

"Tt! Hablaste con mi equipo a mis espaldas!?" Cuanto odiaba que su padre se entrometiera con su trabajo 

"Estamos preocupados por tu comportamiento. Si sigues así vas a terminar herido o peor, muerto." 

Él tenía razón "lo se, padre" 

"Entonces cual es el problema?" 

Cual es el problema? Sabía cual era el problema pero no es algo que se pueda decir con facilidad

"No tengo ningun problema padre, es solo que he estado distraido ultimamente. Me enfocaré más en las siguientes misiones" 

Miró a su padre quien no parecía muy convencido pero por fin decidió dejar las cosas así 

"... Si veo que no estas mejorando-" 

" si, si, lo se padre, pero no volverá a ocurrir" 

No volverá a ocurrir, él mantendrá todo bajo control 

Pero en verdad, él tuvo que haber sabido mejor 

Desde la primera vez que pisó ese lugar, ese salón de clases

la manera en que lo miraba...

él tuvo que haber notado que algo andaba fuera de lugar 

La primera vez que entregó su tarea, no dejó pasar por alto como sus manos, las manos de su profesor pararon en su rodilla. 

Solo estaba siendo cariñoso, verdad? 

No había nada malo con eso. Como podía saber? nunca recibió ningun tipo de afecto en su niñez, tal vez ahora recientemente recibía cariño por parte de  Grayson pero como quiera... Había muchas cosas sobre la interacción física normal de los humanos que él no comprendía. 

Cuando está mal? Nunca había estado en un ambiente tan social como la escuela así que realmente no tenía ni idea en como responder correctamente a las situaciones que ocurrían con otras personas. 

Esta mal que su profesor lo abraze? Tal vez no porque Grayson y Jon lo hacían todo el tiempo. Y cuando los abrazos se convertían en excusas para tocarle el trasero? O cuando él, su profesor,  "accidentalmente" le tocó su muslo, muy serca de su miembro? Y que tal la manera en que lo miraba? Esta mal que siempre le diga que es lindo y que tiene un buen cuerpo para su edad? Como pudo dejar pasar esto?

Sabía que todo estaba mal y se sentía muy patetico por ello. Podría herirlo con una katanna o noquearlo con cualquier tecnica que aprendió en la liga de asesinos pero no podía. Era como si estuviera siendo atacado de una forma completamente nueva que no estaba preparado o entrenado para reaccionar.

Y todos los dias son una nueva historia 

La semana pasada el hombre le dijo que se quedara en el salón despues que sus compañeros salieran

"Señor Adams, hay algo malo? Entregué mi trabajo y-"

"Ven aquí" se estaba refiriendo a su escritorio "quiero que te sientes aquí" ahora se refería a su falda 

"Señor, no creo que sea apropiado" no iba a negarlo, estaba nervioso ahora 

"En verdad no tengo ningun problema con esto, solo quiero discutir algo contigo sobre tu trabajo"

hesitó un poco y lentamente caminó hasta el lado del aciento de su profesor

"Creo, creo que me quedaré aquí..." 

Fue rapido pero su profesor lo tomó y lo puso en su falda repentinamente y Damian quedó paralizado

"Hey, relajate, todo esta bien" dijo mientras acariciaba lentamente la pierna de Damian 

"Asi...que... el papel, querías discutir algo sobre el papel?" Preguntó nervioso 

"Oh, si si, bueno, tu te vez como un gran estudiante pero incluso los más brillantes estudiantes necesitan estudiar sobre los temas estudiados en clase. Tu ensayo está bien escrito pero su contenido no tiene la información que necesito. Quería una investigación basada en el libro que asigné y tu al parecer buscaste referencias alternas" 

"Bueno si, el libro que usted recomendó  está un poco obsoleto y toda la información estaba un poco erronea, yo recomiendo-... yo-... el libro que... usé"

Muy dentro de si mismo deseaba que lo que sentía presionado debajo de él no fuera una erección de su profesor, pero a estas alturas no podría engañarse así mismo 

"Tu sabes..." El señor Adams puso su barbilla en el hombro del menor "tu eres un hermoso jovencito y no quisiera que fallaras mi clase. Esta no es la primera vez que tu no sigues mis instrucciones. Verifiqué tus calificaciones y esta es la unica clase que estas fallando, y..." ahora movía su mano hacia sus partes privadas "creo, que yo puedo ayudarte a mejorar tus calificaciones" 

Su respiración se hizo más rapida. Estupidas hormonas adolecentes. Podía sentir la presión en sus pantalones 

"Yo... Yo debo irme" agarró la mano que le estaba tocando los pantalones y se bajó de su falda. Estaba temblando y no podía encontrar las palabras para hablar, tan solo tomó su mochila y cuando estaba a punto de salir, sintió una mano agarrando su brazo 

"Damian-"

"Alejate de mi! Y no te atrevas a tocarme otra vez! Me escuchas? Tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz!" Su voz se estaba entrecortando, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida. Por otra parte su profesor solo se rió un poco 

"Jajaja Damian, de que hablas? Eres mi  estudiante favorito, y cuando un profesor tiene a un estudiante favorito, tendemos a ser más cariñosos, así" y presionó sus labios en su mejilla

Damian estaba en shock, se sentía tan asqueroso y erroneo "... Yo... Solo dejame ir"

Su profesor lo miró una vez más hasta que por fin lo dejó ir "te veo mañana Damian" 

No dijo nada, solo se fue de prisa de su salón y fue al baño. Lavó y restregó su cara con jabón y luego fue a uno de los cubiculos para tranquilizarse

'Que hombre tan pervertido' pensó. En Gotham lideaba con cientos de personas como el señor Adams pero nunca pensó que... Él sería una victima tambien.

No, él no es una victima, solo tenía que evitar a su profesor, así de simple, no sonaba tan complicado, solo necesitaba herirse en misiomes para perder dias de clase

...

"Robin, estas bien?"

"Tt! Ya dejen de hacer esa pregunta! Estoy bien!" Estaba en la torre con los titanes

"No te vez bien" agregó beast boy 

"Si, incluso estas herido, y fue una pelea facil" dijo kid flash 

"Estoy bien! Así que dejen de preocuparse por cosas sin importancia y busquemos si hay otra mision" 

nadie parecía convencido

"Que estas mirando!?" Miró a todos pero más a Raven porque sabía que ella podía sentir cosas que otros no podían

"No tengo que ser una empatica para poder ver que no estas bien. Siento que hay algo que te está preocupando, pero no sabes como lidear con ello" le dijo Raven con el tono sereno de siempre 

"Si van a seguir cuestionandome, entonces me iré. Por cierto, la proxima vez que hablen con mi padre debo ser informado!" 

"Estábamos preocu-"

"No lo digas! No necesito ayuda! Estoy bien! Así que enfoquense en sus propios problemas y dejenme en paz!" Con eso se fue dejando atrás algunos adolecentes preocupados 

... 

Tenía un brazo lesionado y dos costillas rotas. Tal vez con eso se gane algunos dias sin ir a clases. 

Alfred dijo que en algunos dias estaría mejor. No era lo suficiente pero era algo 

Cuando regresó a la escuela su profesor lo estaba esperando en el salón 

"Vaya, ya me empezaba a preocupar. Nunca habías faltado, todo bien?" 

El señor Adams parecía genuinamente aliviado de verle

"... Tengo un brazo lesionado y algunas costillas rotas, así que no creo que este en mi mejor estado" 

Le iba a seguir la corriente. Actuaría normal y esperaba que el señor Adams hiciera lo mismo 

"Oh.. Bueno, la clase va a comenzar así que toma asiento"

El señor Adams dió su clase con normalidad pero miraba a Damian a cada rato. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego se volteo a mirar la clase 

"Clase, creo que es todo por hoy, pueden irse" 

En medio de los festejos de sus compañeros por terminar la clase antes, Damian no podía evitar pensar que algo malo estaba por pasar 

Quiso salir corriendo pero su profesor  agarro con firmeza su hombro

"No tan rapido, necesito hablar contigo" 

Cuando los estudiantes se fueron del salón, solo quedaban Damian con su profesor. Ninguno había dicho ni una sola palabra hasta que sl señor Adams habló 

"Y no me vas a decir que te ocurrió?" Dijo en tono autoritario

"...no tengo porque decirle, señor" es cierto, si es algo privado un estudiante tiene el derecho de no dar detalles

"Damian, no seas distante conmigo, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo" 

El señor Adams se acercó y tocó el brazó lesionado de Damian y le dio un beso cariñosamente como si ese acto lo hiciera mejorar 

El sabía que esas cosas estaban mal

Que tenía el derecho de decir "No" 

Pero la verdad es que nadie le enseño a decir "No" más bien nadie le enseño a decir algo cuando se tratase de respetar su posición 

En la liga de asesinos lo entrenaron desde muy pequeño para obedecer, siempre le decían: "Solo calla y obedece" 

Y eso hizo...

No pasó mucho, solo su profesor intentando besarle y tratando de explorar más hallá de lo que era debido 

Pero tal vez no debía aceptar esto. Tal vez podría intentar defenderse y darse a respetar 

Así que usó sus tecnicas de robin y empujó al adulto hasta que este cayó al suelo 

Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, que tal vez llamarían a su padre y se metería en grandes problemas pero eso no le importó. Tomó sus cosas y se fué corriendo 

"Damian! Vuelve aquí!" Pudo escuchar gritar a su profesor pero no le importó y sigió corriendo 

En el camino se encontró a Jon quien estaba de camino al comedor 

"Hola Damian! Vas a comer?" 

Damian siempre comía con Jon. Aveces les gustaba intercambiar comida porque a Jon le guataba mucho los platillos de Alfred y a Damian los emparedados de Lois. Claro, que si ellos se enteraran no lo verían con muy buenos ojos. Damian estaba tan distraido que Jon se empezó a preocupar 

"Damian estas bien? Te veo distraido"

Era hora de pretender que todo estaba bien. Despues de todo él era un experto en eso 

"Todo esta bien kent. Debe ser que no he almorzado y tengo hambre. Mejor apresuremonos al comedor, no quiero que nos quiten los asientos"

Jon no cuestionó el cambio de actitud de Damian así que siguieron su rutina como si nada hubiera pasado 

Al llegar a la casa, se fue a su cuarto. Estaba en la cama con su computadora buscando en la web alguna respuesta o sugerencia que le ayude a lidear con su problema

No podía creer esto, él, el hijo de Batman y el gran nieto de ras al ghul, estaba siendo molestado por su profesor. Se sentía tan enojado consigo mismo y con su profesor. Se sentía impotente, sabía que podía pelear con él si se atrevía a lastimarlo fisicamente, pero no lo hizo, su profesor solo lo usaba para su satisfacción. 

¿Qué debe hacer? En internet dice que su profesor puede ir a prisión, que debe llamar a un trabajador social o decirle a sus padres. Él no puede hacer ninguna de esas cosas! Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre, ¿estaría enojado? ¿Desepcionado? Todas esas cosas horribles que están sucediendo ahora mismo en Gotham y en el mundo y pensar en mortificar a su padre con algo tan estupido. No, él tiene que lidiar con esto solo, ademas cabía la posibilidad de que su padre pensaría que era una excusa para no ir a la escuela

Lo peor era que esta situación empezaba a mortificarlo. Se sentía tan disgustado consigo mismo. ¿Como dejó pasar esto? ¿Como ese hombre se atreve a ponerlo en esta posision? no es justo 

Y cuando pensó que nada podía ir peor... 

Se escuchó a alguien tocando  fuertemente a la puerta 

"Damian, debemos hablar" se escuchó la voz seria de su padre 

Damian se sentó en su cama teniendo una idea de lo que su padre le iba a comentar 

"Recibí una llamada de tu profesor diciendo que lo habías empujado! Me prometistes que no usarias violencia en la escuela y que te portarías bien!"

Su padre estaba muy molesto y la verdad no sabía como responderle. No podía decrle la verdad

"Se lo merecía" dijo 

Era la verdad, en parte, pero no sonaba muy bien despues de pensarlo por unos momentos

"¿Que se lo merecía? Y que pudo haber hecho para que se lo mereciera?"

¿Que pudo haber hecho? Es facil saber la verdad, otra muy diferente es decirla. Su padre le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda pero que podría contestarle? 

Al parecer el hecho de guardar silencio no fue una buena idea porque su padre se enojó aún más

"Damian cuantas veces te he dicho que controles tu agresividad! Si tu profesor te dice algo tan solo debes obedecer, y si no concuerdas con lo que te dice, debes respetarle. Tienes suerte que no llamó a la oficina del director porque sino te hubieran suspendido. Si vuelvo a escuchar que tuviste otro problema con este profesor estaras castigado y  suspenderé la asociacion de superboy y robin hasta que aprendas a respetar a los demás"

Su padre se fué bastante molesto y desepcionado de que su hijo tuviese problemas en la escuela tan rapido. No podía culparlo, para su perspectiva el problema pudo haber sido que el profesor había dicho algo que no fue del agrado de Damian y como todos lo conocen por su mal temperamento no era de extrañarse que hiciera algo como empujarlo

Estaba tan frustado que empezó a llorar. Nunca lloraba pero no sabía que más hacer. Que iba hacer? Ni siquiera podía contener su llanto, que patetico de su parte

Su celular lo distrajo de sus pensamientos 

Nuevo mensaje de texto: **numero desconcido**

_-hola damian, soy el señor Adams-_

"Este hombre está en serio!?" Damian secó rapidamente sus lagrimas y le texteo de vuelta

_-como encontraste mi numero?-_

Esperó unos segundo por su respuesta 

_-tengo mis metodos, debo decir que te extraño mucho, pero lo que hiciste hoy estuvo muy mal. Tienes suerte de que no  llamé al director-_

_-¿por eso llamaste a mi padre? Me imagino que no le dijiste el resto de la historia-_  

_-¿resto de la historia? ¿De que hablas? Solo le dije que estabamos hablando, te ofendiste por algo y luego me empujaste sin ningun aviso o explicación-_

_-si, claro. 'Sin ninguna explicación'-_ le escribió damían molesto 

_-nunca me dijiste él porqué del empujón_ -

"Este hombre esta enserio?" - _creo que es muy obvio.-_  

_-si hablas de lo nuestro, nunca dijiste nada así que no ví ningin problema ;)-_

Esperó unos momentos pero no podía encontrar palabras para contestarle así que dejó la conversación y pasó toda una noche sin dormir por culpa de sus pensamientos

Al día siguiente Damian llegó cansado a la escuela y tomó la clase con su profesor pero este no le dijo nada. Ni siquiera lo miró. Raro, talvez todo este tiempo el error era de Damian? Al no decir que "No" talvez su profesor pensaba que él quería eso. Aunque no creía que ese comportamiento hubiera sido apropiado entre maestro y estudiante... o un adulto y un menor

En fin cuando ya era hora de almorzar Damian se sentó con Jon como siempre. Era su unico amigo y le gustaba así, no era una persona muy sociable así que era normal que solo tuviese un solo amigo

"Oye, no es ese tu profesor?" 

Jon señalaba a un hombre que miraba hacía su mesa 

"... Si, es él"

"Se ve muy serio, espero no tomar clases con él cuando esté en tu grado"

" yo también lo espero Jon, yo también lo espero" 

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, Damian se encontró con Jon en el pasillo 

"Oye Dami, me esperas? Es que debo terminar de recoger un desastre que hice en el salón de ciencias" 

Damian odiaba que le dijeran "dami" pero lo dejaba pasar si era Jon... Y talvez  Grayson

"Dejame adivinar, no te fue bien en el laborarorio?" 

"La verdad no se como los cientificos saben que mezclar con que, es todo tan complicado!" 

Damian se rió un poco "bueno, si quieres algún dia puedo enseñarte algunos trucos"

"Eso sería perfecto! Oh debo volver al salón sino la maestra se enfadará" 

"Esta bien, estaré en el baño si no me vez en el pasillo" 

"Ok!" 

Damian entró al baño y se miró en el espejo por un momento. Ahora a esta edad le importaba más su imagen así que intentó arreglarse un poco el cabello. Quiso lavarse la manos y cuando terminó dió un salto al sentir alguien detrás de él 

"No te tienes que arreglar tanto, eres hermoso tal y como eres" 

"Prof- profesor Adams."

Él hombre se acercó más hasta él punto de rozar su cuerpo contra el de Damian.

El menor se quedó inmovil.  No sabía que hacer. Sabía que si hacía algo nadie le creeria así que trató de seguir la corriente 

"Solo calla y obedece" le decían desde niño 

Y esta vez eso hizo..

Seguía de espaldas así que le sorprendió cuando luego, su profesor llevó su mano al interior de los pantalones de Damian y agarró su miembro 

Damian apoyó los brazos en el lavamanos para no perderer equilibrio

Esta ocurriendo otra vez. Sabía que no funcionaría pero valía la pena intentar 

" ...No"

El hombre enves de parar, se exitó un poco más. No sabía porque lo había intentado, pareciera que cuando dices "No" es como dar una invitación

Pero tal vez... Si lograra pensar en otra cosa. Tratar de no estar ahí y dejar que las cosas pasen aunque no le gusten...

El señor Adams volteó a Damian para tenerlo de frente. Luego tomó la mano de Damian y la guió hacia dentro de sus pantalones. En ese instante pudo sentir el pene erecto y humedo de aquel hombre. Y como si Damian fuese un muñeco inanimado que debían controlar, empezo a frotarse con la mano del menor mientras que con la suya hacía lo mismo con Damian

Lo peor era que no importara cuanto tratase de visualizarse en otro sitio, nada iba a evitar que su cuerpo siguiera ahí... Reaccionando

Era una sensación rara. La de estar y no estar, sentir pero no sentir.

Sabía donde estaba pero era como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y solo aquel hombre podía acerlo funcionar a su antojo

El hombre era como un animal. No por agresivo sino por el hecho de como sus insintos se apoderaban de él. Como se exitaba cada vez más y su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada y empezaba a empujar hacia Damian en un acto instintivo y salvaje

En cambio lo unico que salía de Damian eran las silenciosas lagrimas que bajaban de sus mejillas mientras miraba a un solo punto fijo, como si fuera posible que si se consentrara lo suficiente la pared lo pudiera consumir

Y tal vez por no estar ahí realmente, no se percató que alguien había entrado

"Oye, Damian estas aqu-"

Jon paró de repente y miró en shock la escena que tenía en frente. Despues de un segundo que pareció mucho más, su mente pudo captar lo que estaba sucediendo y una furia que no había sentido nunca consumió su cuerpo

"Que carajo!?"

 Despues de que su amigo dijera eso, todo pareció confuso. Todo pasó tan rapido y él estaba en tal estado de shock. Recordaba que ya no sentía la mano de ese hombre ni la suya en él. Ahora escuchaba gritos.

Cuando volvió a enfocar su mirada vió a Jon encima de su profesor con lo ojos rojos de la ira. Si no hacía algo su amigo iba a revelar su idenatidad

"Jon ya basta!" Gritó "lo estas lastimando!"

Jon agarraba el brazó del señor adams con tanta fuerza que se podían escuchar los huesos romperse

"Ahhh!!! Que eres!? Dejame ir! No estaba haciendo nada!"

"Que no estabas haciendo nada!? Si te ví! Eres un pervertido! A ver si al director le gustará tambien saber lo que le haces a los chicos en el baño!"

Todo se estaba saliendo de control, no podía permitir que el director supiera, si eso ocurre su padre se enteraría también y tal vez se metería en problemas

"Jon, ya basta. Todo fue un mal entendido"

Nunca había visto a Jon tan molesto y maldiciendo? Ahora no sabía si estar más asustado de su profesor o de su mejor amigo. Jon miró a Damian con un rostro estupefacto, como si hubiera escuchado la palabras más estupidas jamás dichas

"Un mal entendido? Cuantos años crees que tengo Damian, cinco!? Se muy bien lo que estaba pasando aquí! Y no nos vamos hasta que resolvamos esto!"

Desde cuando Jon actuaba como el mayor? Damian tenía que demostrarle que de algun modo él tenía el control de la situación

"Jon, puedo controlar la situación, no hay razon por la cual hacer este alboroto"

 "Oh claro, tu siempre tienes todo bajo control, no? Entonces porque te dejaste?"

Eso fue muy bajo.

Los dos amigos se quedaron mirando calladamente. Y Jon cayó en cuenta del mal estado de Damian. Sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas y su rapido latir de su corazón. Damian era la perosna más valiente y fuerte que conocía y jamás había pensado vivir para verlo aterrado mucho menos llorar

"...Damian, lo siento. No quise decir eso. Pero no tienes que permitir esto. Podemos buscar ayuda" dijo Jon con precaucion

Damian miraba a Jon y luego a su profesor quien intentaba safarse del agarre de Jon. Como había dejado pasar todo esto? Todo estaba fuera de control

"No Jon, no entiendes" necesitaba salir de ahí. Sentía que se iba a asfixiar, todo era demasiado y las cosas empezaban a girar en su cabeza

"Damian-"

"No Jon, no le digas a nadie ok? Jurame que no le diras a nadie!" 

Jon lo miró fijamente mientras apretaba aún más el brazó de aquel hombre

"Por dios! Ya dejalo ir! Le estas cortando la circulación!"

"Ahhhh!! Mi brazo!" Jon dejó ir el brazo de aquel hombre el cual estaba ahora morado, inchado y roto

 "...Esto no se puede quedar así Damian"

Damian se pasó las manos por la cabeza tratando de calmar la presión que sentía. Miró a Jon por ultima vez y sin decir nada se fué corriendo del baño

Ya había pasado la hora de salir así que Alfred se debía estar preguntando porque no había salido todavía

Intentaba calmarse porque lo menos que quería en ese instante era tener un ataque de panico en la escuela.

Al salir, Alfred estaba en la entrada de la escuela

"Amo Damian, me preguntaba porque no había sa-"

"Si si Alfred, lo se, VAMONOS!" Dijo Damian mientras empujaba a Alfred hacía el auto

"Señor se encuentra todo bien?"

"Que? Si! Todo esta magnifico. Hora de irnos"

Damian tomo las llaves y corrio hasta el auto y desde el aciento del pasajero lo  ensendió y abrió la puerta del conductor para que Alfred se apresurara 

"Damian. Que sucede?" Ahora alfred sonaba más serio de lo nornal

"Nada. Solo debemos avanzar ya que... Emmm... Tengo... Una tarea super importante que si no me apresuro no podré ir de patruyaje esta noche y sabes como padre se pone cuando voy a patruyar sin terminar mis tareas"

Alfred miró a Damian con sospecha. Era obvio que sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Damian intentó pensar en algo para elaborar su historia pero en eso vió por la ventana a Clark Kent que parecía que  buscaba a su hijo porque todavía no había salido

Damian intentó calmar su voz

"Pennyworth, se que paresco un poco alterado pero no ha pasado nada.  En verdad debemos irnos, debo terminar mis deberes para poder estar disponible en la noche. Si no le demuestro a mi padre que soy "responsable" mi carrera de robin estará en juego"

Alfred se lo quedó mirando fijamente, como esperando que Damian diga algo más.

Que más le podría decir?

Ahora de la escuela salian Jon con su padre

No puede perder la compostura ahora 

"... Por favor?"

"Eso quería escuchar Amo Damian. No se porque a los jovenes de hoy en dia se le olvidan los modales" 

Sintió una tranquilidad cuando Alfred empezó a conducir y alejarse de la escuela. 

Ahora tenía que pensar en como lidear con todo esto 

....

"Jon?" 

"Si papá?"

"No me has contestado la pregunta" 

"Que pregunta?" 

"De porque tardaste tanto en salir?"

"Oh" porque se había tardado. No le puede decir la verdad a su papá. Pero él siempre dice la verdad. Pero también debe de cumplir sus promesas y le prometió a Damian que... Espera, nunca le dijo que se lo iba a prometer. Eso significa algo, no? De todos modos alguien se va a enterar. Dejó a un hombre con el brazo severamente roto en el baño... 

Oh dios, esto es más grave de lo que él pensaba

"Jon? Ocurrió algo? Te siento agitado"

"...emmm no, no ocurrió nada papá es solo que hice un desastre en mi clase de laboratorio y tuve que quedarme a limpiar lo que ensucié" 

En parte es cierto así que no se debería sentir tan mal 

"Oh bueno, pues debes ser más cuidadoso la proxima vez" le dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello

"Si papá... Lo se"

Jon vió el auto de Alfred partir. En ese momento pudo sentir que el corazon de Damian se relajó. Estaba tranquilo, aliviado! Como puede estarlo despues de lo que pasó!?

Jon intentó tranquilizarse y se montó en el auto de su padre

... 

Cuando Damian llegó a la mansión lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su cuarto 

Todo esto era su culpa. Como pudo ser tan debil como para permitir esto? Ahora Jon estaba involucrado en esto tambien lo que empeoraba las cosas aún más. Despues de lo que le hizo a su profesor... Oh dios, que habrá hecho Jon con el señor Adams?! No, Jon no sería capaz de matarle... Pero tampoco era capaz de abusar de su fuerza contra un profesor ni mucho menos de maldecir.

Sentía que le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad. 'Estupidoestupidoestupido' se repetía cada vez en su cabeza. Toda su vida estaba a base de tener el control, el solo hecho de pensar que no tenía el control de una situación le llenaba de mucha ansiedad. Y ahora se encontraba en una situación en donde no tenía el control de absolutamente nada 

Intentó cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en otra cosa pero nada iba a evitar que el peso de lo que había pasado se hiciera más claro en su mente. Esta vez su profesor había ido más lejos de lo que había hecho antes. Y si no fuera por Jon... Si Jon no hubiese entrado al baño las cosas hubieran ido mucho peor. Ahora estaba realmente conciente de los acontecimientos y su mente le seguía recordando detalles de lo ocurrido. Los sonidos que hacía su profesor, como se sentía su sexo, su respiración, la manera en como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando... Quería olvidar todo eso pero su mente no lo dejaba.

Intentó sentarse, esconder su cara en sus rodillas mientras agarraba con fuerza sus piernas y se balanceaba hacía alfrente y hacia atrás. Intentando acunarse así mismo y tratar de calmar las lagrimas que seguían bajando por sus mejillas 

Ahora mirando su mano podía ver los ratros de los fluidos de aquel hombre y sintió unas nauseas repentinas.

Necesitaba un baño. 

Se sentía muy suició y asqueroso 

Así que se deshizo rapidamente de su ropa y se metió a bañar. Fue una ducha larga y su piel quedó roja por restregar tan fuerte pero por lo menos se sentía un poco más limpio. 

Pero no menos relajado

...

Había pasado un rato desde que Jon estaba en el auto con su padre ya que había mucho trafico de camino a su casa

Ninguno había dicho una palabra

Clark notaba que su hijo no estaba bien así que espero un rato hasta que estuviese preparado para hablar

"...Papá?"

"Si hijo, todo bien? Veo que hoy estas muy callado." 

"...no papá"

En ese momento Clark se preocupó un poco. Que le puede estar pasando a su hijo en la escuela? Tiene buenas notas, no se mete en problemas y no había escuchado de algún bravucón que le estuviera haciendo la vida imposible

"Que pasa si... Vez algo que está mal, muy muy mal pero temes que no te crean si dices algo?"

"Bueno, creo que si nunca lo dices jamás sabrás si te creeran o no" 

Jon se quedó pensativo así que Clark decidió seguir la conversación 

"Pasó algo en la escuela? Sabes que me puedes decir" 

Jon no dijo nada y Clark se ponía más preocupado. Que pudo haber pasado para que su hijo este tan nervioso? 

"Y que pasa si... Vez a alguien haciendo algo indebido a otra persona pero esa otra persona no quiere que nadie sepa aunque no le guste lo que esta pasando?

A donde quería llegar su hijo? "Jon, creo que debes ser más especifico" 

Jon inhalo y exhalo profundamente. Tenía que hacerlo... 

"Bueno... Hipoteticamente, que pasaría si... Ves a un... Adulto, especialmente un profesor, pues... Tocando a un estudiante en partes indebidas en el baño?" 

Fue tan rapido que incluso los reflejos superhumanos de Jon fallaron en avisarle. Solo sintió la fuerza del frenazo que dió su padré cuando por poco se ahorcaba en su propio cinturón 

"QUE!?" 

"Dije hipoteticamente!"

"Y cuantos años crees que tengo Jon, cinco!?" 

"Vez? Eso es exactamente lo que le dije!"

"...A quien?"

A quien. Estaba contra la espada y la pared. Por una parte no podía mentirle a su padre pero por otro lado no podía quedar mal con Damian...

"...emm no pu- puedo decir" 

"Jon. A quien?" Dijo Clark con mucha seriedad y mirando fijamente a su hijo. "Lo que me dices es muy serio y de ninguna manera puede seguir pasando por un segundo más"

"... Es... Oh dios. Me va a matar" Jon estaba teniendo un gran conflicto intetrno. No sabía que hacer. O tal vez si lo sabía. Tenía que hacer lo correcto... Siempre hay que hacer lo correcto 

"Jon..." 

"EsDamian" dijó muy rapidamente y jamás olvidará la reacción de su padre 

"..." 

"..." 

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se escuchaba como Clark doblaba el volante del auto con su fuerza. Se notaba que intentaba controlarse lo mejor posible 

"Vamos a ciudad Gotica en este mismo instante." Dijo finalmente mientras aceleraba el auto 

...

Damian ya se había vestido y preparado para ir a entrenar en la cueva cuando por su ventana vió el auto de Clark Kent. 

Eso no podía significar buenas noticias

Vió como padre e hijo se bajaban del auto y Damiam sintió un frio recorrer por todo su cuerpo y como se le detuvo el corazón de repente. Desde la ventana de su habitación pudo ver como Alfred los recibía y justo antes de entrar, Jon elevó la mirada hacía la ventana de Damian y con la mirada triste hizo un gesto con los labios que se podía interpretar como 'lo siento' 

No sabía que hacer. Solo se podía imaginar la desepción de su padre. Toda una vida de entrenamiento y se dejó tocar por ese hombre así de facil

Ya Jon había entrado con su padre a la mansión. Damian salió de su cuarto y sigilosamente decidió esconderse por las escaleras para escuchar la conversavión 

Por otro lado Jon y Clark estaban frente a Bruce quien estaba un poco confundido por la visita imprevista

"Siento haberme aparecido sin llamar pero lo que te tengo que decir es algo muy delicado y no lo puedo decir por telefono" dijo Clark bastante nervioso

"Ocurrió algo con la liga?" Bruce no sabía que otra cosa podía ser más 'delicada' que un asunto de la liga

"No no... Todo esta bien con la liga. Eh, vengo aquí porque... A ocurrido algo en la escuela... Con Damian" 

Bruce no pudo evitar pensar en lo peor, lo cual significaba que su hijo había asesinado a alguien "Que hizo ahora? No me digas que dejó gravemente herido a algun compañero" dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la sien 

"Bruce, porque mejor no tomas asiento?" 

Ok, que podría ser más grave que eso? Realmente esperaba que no hubiese ningun muerto 

"Clark, sabes que soy una persona muy pasiente pero no me gusta como esta sonando esto" luego miró a Jon "y es necesario que Jon este aquí?" 

Clark miró a su hijo quien estaba muy nervioso. No solo por la situación sino por el hecho se estar tecnicamente al frente de batman 

"..Yo- yo fui testigo de lo que ocurrió señor Wayne" 

"Entonces?" Le preguntó Bruce con impaciencia 

Clark sabía que esto era un tema dificil así que decidió hablar por su hijo 

"...Eh, la verdad nunca pensé estar en esta posición o situación así que no se como es la mejor manera de plantear lo ocurrido..." Clark dió una pausa y Bruce le dio tiempo para proseguir

"Jon me ha dicho algo que ocurrió hoy despues de clases... Respecto a Damian"

Bruce se seguía desesperando. Cuando iban a llegar al punto? "Clark, tan solo dime lo que ocurrió. Deja de regodearte tanto"

"Si, bien. Eh, Jon vió una conducta... Indebida por parte de un profesor hacia Damian" 

"Una conducta indebida?" Le preguntó de vuelta Bruce un poco sorprendido 

"Si. Una conducta indebida... En el baño" 

"...Que?" A bruce no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía esto 

"Jon me dice que no vió a Damian en el pasillo donde se supone que lo esperaría así que lo fue a buscar al baño. Cuando entró vió a... Uno de sus profesores... Tocando inapropiadamente a Damian" 

"Yo-" interrumpió Jon, logrando atraer la atención de los adultos "cuando entre al baño vi al profesor, creo que era Adams, con su mano...-" ok esto si era muy incomodo y dificil de decir

"Dentro de- ellos... Ehh-" 

"Lo estaba acosando y forzando a masturbarse mutuamente." Clark dijo finalmente

"Si Jon no hubiese entrado en ese momento... No se cuan lejos hubiera llegado"

Bruce estaba inmobil en su sitio pero los dos super heroes alfrente de él pudieron escuchar como su corazón saltó un latido y como aguantó la respiración. Tenía la mirada perdida tratando de procesar toda la información 

Damian quien estaba en las escaleras observó todo desde la distancia y no pudo evitar pensar lo peor despues de que su padre guardara silencio por tanto tiempo. Tal vez ahora si lo iba a desheredar o prohibirle ser robin por ser tan debil. Sentía como se le aguaban los ojos pero forzó las lagrimas en su sitio. Ya no iba a llorar más, no podía seguirse humillando así mismo. Se levantó de las escaleras y se fué corriendo a su cuarto sin escuchar el resto de la conversación 

"Bruce?"

Al escuchar su nombre Bruce elevó la mirada hacia su mejor amigo, Clark kent quien lo miraba con tristeza. Por otra parte Bruce sentía tantas emociones ocurriendo a la vez que realmente no sabía que sentir. Se sentía furioso pero a la vez triste, tambien asustado y preocupado, todo eso envuelto en una manta de ira y dolor. Clark iba a decir otra cosa pero Bruce se le adelantó 

"Y el profesor?" Preguntó en tono cortante y con furia en los ojos 

Clark miró a su hijo indicandole para que hablara

"Bueno, yo... despues de que entré al baño y vi lo ocurrido me quede paralizado sin saber que hacer. Luego cuando caí en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo me entró una furia muy grande y bueno todo parecía ocurrir muy rapido, creo que mis emociones tomaron control de mis  poderes porque lo unico que recuerdo es como saqué a ese hombre fuera de Damian con mucha fuerza. Sentía como los huesos de su brazo se rompían pero no podía dejar de agarrarlo, estaba tan molesto! Damian seguía gritando que lo dejara ir, que lo estaba lastimando incluso me dijo que todo fue un malentindido, puedes creer eso!? Me insistió de que lo soltara ya que estaba a punto de arrancarle el brazo y luego se fue corriendo. Intente ayudarlo, le dije que podiamos ir al director, buscar ayuda, que esto no se podía quedar de esa manera pero no me hizo caso" 

cuando Jon terminó de hablar Bruce lo miraba fijamente. Jon se sorprendió al verlo levantarse y arrodillarse frente a él mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro

"Quiero decirte que lo que hiciste por Damian fue muy valiente y te agradesco por haberlo defendido" le dijo Bruce sinseramente 

"Pero... Me meteré en en problemas! Deje a un hombre con un brazo casi sin circulación en el suelo!" Dijo Jon indignado 

"Y yo lo hubiera dejado sin todas sus extremidades. Creeme, no soy tu padre pero me siento orgulloso con la madurez con la que manejaste la situación"

Bruce se levantó y miró a sus dos invitados 

"Gracias por decirme. Si me disculpan  ahora debo hablar con mi hijo"

"Lo entiendo Bruce, ahora nosotros debemos ir llegando a casa porque a Lois no le gusta que lleguemos tan tarde" 

Clark puso su mano en el hombro de Bruce, le sonrió tristemente y se fue con su hijo hacia su auto 

"Papá, el señor Wayne se veía bastante calmado" 

"Hijo, si algo aprendes de pasarte tanto tiempo con un Wayne es el hecho de que ellos esconden muy bien sus emociones. Por fuera podría parecer que estan calmados pero por dentro esconden una gran tormenta" 

Despues de decir eso se montaron en el auto y salieron de la mansión 

Dentro del hogar, Bruce trataba de no perder la compostura. Tenía que ser fuerte. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hijo y tocó la puerta levemente 

"Damian? Puedo entrar? Debemos hablar"

No escuchó respuesta

"Damian por favor, es importante. Si no habres pasaré de todos modos"

Como era de esperarse no recibió respuesta así que entró y vió a su hijo sentado en la cama mirando a la nada. Bruce se sentó junto a él y ninguno tenía el valor de decir algo. 'De tal palo tal astilla', pensó. Tomó un suspiro y empezó hablar 

"Damian-"

"No padre. No digas nada"

Bruce se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta de su hijo

"Damian, debemos hablar de esto"

"No! Ya se lo que me vas a decir! Que tuve que haber reaccionado mejor, que con mi entrenamiento pude hacer algo, que todo es mi culpa-"

"Damian basta! De que hablas? Yo nunca diría eso, mucho menos de que esto es tu culpa porque no lo es! No lo pienses ni por un instante!" 

Damian no se esperaba esa reacción de su padre

"Pero lo es! Fuí entrenado en toda clase de artes marciales, se más de 100 maneras de como torturar a una persona y como quiera no hice nada! Soy debil, no te culpo si ya no quieres que sea robin"

Bruce no podía creer que su hijo pensara que todo esto fuera su culpa 

"Damian mirame" esperó a que damian lo hiciera y cuando padre e hijo intercambiaron miradas, pudieron sentir el dolor de cada uno, como si sus emociones hablaran el mismo idioma que era imposible de leer y comprender  para otros

"Nada de esto, y repito, 'Nada' es tu culpa, me escuchas? Ese hombre se supone que fuese tu profesor, se supone que fuera una figura de confianza y abusó de su poder contigo. Lo que hizo no es tan solo inmoral y erroneo, sino también ilegal y me hare cargo que todo el peso de la ley caiga sobre él"

Los dos guardaron silencio pero todavía había algo dentro de Damian que le decía que todo era su culpa. Intentó aguantar las lagrimas, realmente lo hizo pero ellas ganaron la batalla y empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas

"No entiendes padre" dijo con voz entrecortada "Yo se que me pude haber defendido si fuera una pelea pero tan solo no supe reaccionar a esta situación. En la liga no me enseñaron sobre esto. Osea, se sobre... el sexo en terminos biologicos pero no se como las cosas escalan gradualmenge a eso. Al principio pensé que sería algo normal que fuera más cariñoso conmigo ya que todos en esta sociedad parecen ser muy apegados en contrario de Nanda Parvat que el mero hecho de mencionar o mostrar 'emoción' parecía ser una blasfemia. Siempre me enseñaron que lo que debía hacer era atacar u obedecer como un buen soldado. No me sentí atacado fisicamente así que no ataqué, decidí obedecer por que era mi otra opción" 

Bruce se sentía como el peor padre del mundo. Como pudo permitir que su hijo no supiese algo tan basico como saber cuando estaba siendo acosado sexualmente? Sintió sus propios ojos aguarse por la frustración 

"Damian. Quiero que entiendas que hay muchas manera en que puedes ser atacado. El hecho de que no tengas moretones y golpes no significa que no hayas sido atacado. Cuando alguíen viola tu eapacio personal, eso se puede ver como un ataque sobre todo si es un adulto. Hay diferentes maneras en que una persona te puede tocar y todo depende de las circusntancias. Por ejemplo esta bien que un doctor te toque ciertas partes del cuerpo para evaluerte ya que es su trabajo, siempre y cuando sientas que sea dentro del ambito profesional. Podrás sentirte un poco incomodo pero en esa situación es bastante normal. Pero hay otros casos en las cuales debes estar pendiente ya que pueden ser avisos de que algo no esta bien. Por ejemplo me dices que tu profesor era más cariñoso contigo, como se manifestaba ese afecto?" 

Damian se sentía nervioso y le daba verguenza entrar en detalles "Pues primero comenzó poniendo su mano en mi rodilla, luego usaba cualquier excusa para abrazarme, aveces me tocaba el tracero cuando me abrazaba, un dia me puso en su falda y empezó a torcarme... 'En mis partes intimas' y aveces me daba besos en la mejilla y en los labios. Claro, eso fue antes de lo que ocurrió esta tarde que fué mucho más hallá de lo que había ido antes" 

Bruce no lo podía creer "Damian, cuanto tiempo lleva esto pasando?"

"No lo se... No se en que momento se salió todo de control, creo que fue algo gradual desde que empezé la escuela"

"Eso fue hace semanas!" Dijo Bruce indignado "y todo este tiempo pensaste que la actitud de tu profesor estaba bien? Que era correcto ese 'cariño'?"

"Bueno... Supongo. Es decir, siempre me pongo incomodo cuando me abrazan y me muestran otros tipos de afectos así que no me extrañaba que me sintiera incomodo por lo que hacía el señor Adams. Solo que esta vez se sentía incorrecto"

"Esa es una señal muy importante que no debes ignorar." Le dijo Bruce rapidamente

"Por ejemplo si Dick te abraza, aunque te quejes y digas que no te gustan los abrazos, sabes que es una muestra genuina de cariño y como lo conoces y tienes confianza sabes que no tiene malas intenciones. En cambio si un extraño te hiciera eso no te sentirías igual de comodo y seguro porque no tienes confianza con la persona. En tu caso, tratandose de un profesor, tu puedes tener un tipo de confianza con él pero jamás va a ser la misma confianza que tienes con tus familiares o con amistades como Jon. Con un profesor hay que tener una destancia, puedes sentirte seguro de hablarle de algunos asuntos que te molestan pero más hallá de eso, tu eres un estudiante y él un profesor y hay unas normas profecionales que se tienen que respetar. No digo que no puedas o este prohibido abrazar a un profesor, si te sientes seguro y crees que la ocación lo amerite puedes abrazarle en gesto de agraddcimiento o algo por el estilo. Pero eso de tocarte en tus partes intimas, acariciarte, besarte... Y sobre todo lo que te hizo en el baño es una conducta muy fuera de lugar que jamás debería pasar"

Damian se quedó pensando por un momento la información que le daba su padre. Eso aclaraba muchas de sus preocupaciones pero todavía había algo que le avergonzaba 

"Pero... Que pasa si de alguna forma me gustó. No que realmente me gustara! Es decir, mi mente no quería pero mi cuerpo si?" Damian estaba rojo de la verguenza por haber admitido esto 

"Hablas de que tu cuerpo reaccionó a los estimulos?"

Damian no sabía si podía ponerse más rojo y escondió su cara dentro de sus manos. Jamás pensó que tuviese este tipo de conversación con su padre

"Damian, es completamente normal que tu cuerpo reaccione a ese tipo de estimulos. Es algo que tu cuerpo no puede evitar, aún así que en tu mente no quisieras, no podías hacer nada para detener las reacciones naturales de tu cuerpo. No puedes sentir que el hecho de que tu cuerpo reaccionara acorde con lo que ese hombre te hacía, signifique que le estabas dando permiso a que lo hiciera. Tienes el derecho de decir 'No' a cualquier persona que te toque o te trate de manera indebida"

"Y si le digo 'No' y no me hace caso?"

"Entonces te defiendes como si lo hicieras contra un ladrón o alguien que te esté atacando"

"Pero no me meteré en problemas?" 

"No, porque eso se considera como un asalto sexual y estas en todo tu derecho de defenderte en contra de tu atacador. Quiero que te acuerdes siempre que nunca debes permitir que una persona te toque de una manera que te haga sentir incomoda" 

"... Y si no me creen?" Dijo un poco nervioso

"Por eso no digiste nada? Porque pensaste que no te creería? Damian, yo jamás pasaría por alto algo tan serio como esto. Nunca debes callar si te ocurre algo así. De ocurrir siempre debes informarme a mi que soy tu padre u a otra persona de confianza" 

Cuando su padre terminó de hablar. Damian estuvo meditando por unos momentos

"...Ok. Así que las muestras de cariño dependen de la persona y la situación" 

"Si" 

"Y si una persona te toca indebidamente debes hacerle entender que no te gusta sus intenciones" 

"Si, correcto" Bruce se sentía bien de que su hijo hubiese entendido todo 

"...entonces esas mujerzuelas que siempre te handan toqueteando en las galas te estan acosando?" 

"Espera, Que?" Como la conversación dió este giro?

"Si padre, cada vez que vamos a una de tus aburridas galas, un grupo de mujeres promiscuas siempre handan manoseandote y dandote besos. Y tu siempre las hechas a un lado pero ellas no hacen caso!"

"Hijo... Esto- emmm... Son diferentes situaciones, Damian." Bruce sonaba nervioso e incomodo 

"Porque es diferente? Esas prostitutas siempre handan ensima tuyo! Y cuando les dices que no puedes estar con ellas, obviamente con la excusa de irte, ellas no te dejan ir! Deberías decirles que no te gusta sus intenciones!" 

Bruce no sabía que decir. Era cierto que era cortejado por muchas mujeres y en algunas veces le gustaba la compañia pero en otras se sentía severamente acosado. Miró a su hijo quien parecía ahora el adulto en la situación dandole una lección sobre como defenderse de un acoso. No pudo evitar dejar una leve sonrisa. Sabía que esta era la manera en que su hijo asimilaba las cosas, siempre teniendo el control de la situación 

"Bueno hijo, ahora que lo dices, tal vez tengas razón. En esta sociedad se cree que a los hombres no se les puede acosar. Si los roles se inviertieran y yo les hiciera lo mismo que ellas me hacen, me arrestarían y me dirían que soy un violador y un acosador"

"Pero no es justo!" Dijo Damian indigando 

"Lo se, pero te prometo que la proxima vez que ocurra les haré entender mejor que no deseo su compañia y espero que tu hagas lo mismo si otra persona se atreve a tocarte indebidamente" 

"Si padre, lo haré" 

Bruce con su mano le sacudió el cabello a su hijo e intercambiaron leves sonrisas 

"...Aveces pienso que soy un terrible padre" dijo Bruce más para si mismo que a Damian 

El rostro de Damian cambió a uno de completa confusión e indignación

"De que hablas padre?"

Bruce miró a su hijo por un instante "...no es nada Damian. No quise decir eso tan alto o más bien fuera de mis pensamientos"

"Tt! No vuelvas a decir eso! Si quieres ganar una competencia de padres terribles tendrás que competir contra mi madre, y no creo que sea posible ganarle en ese aspecto" 

"Damian-" 

"No, escucha. No somos una familia normal, no que yo tenga una experincia en familias pero el punto es que somo una. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestras desventajas pero lo que más admiro de ti es que sigues intentando. No sabes como, pero como quiera tienes la intención de hacer algo y eso... Eso es algo que nadie ha hecho por mi, mucho menos mi madre quien se rindió conmigo. Creo que cada persona tiene su propia rubrica para determinar si su padre es 'el mejor del mundo' y creo que hasta ahora has llenado mis espectativas. Hay muchos padres en el mundo pero para mi eres el mejor"

Bruce no tenía ni la más minima idea de que responderle a su hijo 

"Padre... Estas llorando?"

"No!" Bruce entornó los ojos, hizo un ruido por la nariz y no tan disimuladamente se secó una lagrima 

"Oh dios, en serio estas llorando? Hice llorar a batman?! Deja que se lo diga a Grayson!" Dijo Damian sonriendo 

"...callate, es tu culpa, ninguno de ustedes me habia dicho algo así antes. Además desde cuando suenas más sabio de lo normal?" dijo Bruce mientras se reía y secaba más lagrimas 

"Creo que debemos bajar a cenar. Alfred no le gusta que le hagamos esperar, pero estoy pensando que despues de comer podemos ir por un helado" 

"... De Ben & Jerry's?" Preguntó Damian tratando de esconder su ilusión 

"Por su puesto, son los mejores helados, aunque algunos piensen lo contrario" dijo mientras acompañaba a su hijo hacia el comedor

Aunque al final Bruce tuvo una tarde estupenda con su hijo, sabía que le faltaba algo muy importante por hacer

O más a bien Batman

... 

"Si, lo se pero me he lesionado el brazo severamente y el doctor me ha dicho que puede tardar meses en sanarse por completo.

Espero poder volver en un mes.

Si.

Gracias, yo tambien espero que mi recuperación sea pronta.

Adios."

El señor Adams se sentó en su gran sofá. Tomó un pote de pastillas para aliviar el dolor, se tomó dos y las tragó con dificultad 

"No creo que esas pastillas te sirvan de mucho ahora mismo"

El señor Adams dió un grito al escuchar esa voz. Cuando se volteó pudo ver de quien era

"Bat- Batman!? Qu- Que haces aquí?

Batman se acercó hacia el hombre

"Quien? Yo? Bueno, que puedo decir? me gusta enfrentar personalmente a sierto tipo de personas, sobre todo a los pedofilos"

El señor Admas tragó saliva

"Batman, esto tuvo que ser un mal entendido, yo- yo jamás-" 

"Ese brazo se ve muy mal. Me imagino que tipo de accidente pudiera haber sido. Dejame hecharle un vistazo por un momento"

"AHHHH!!! CUALQUIER COSA MENOS EL BRAZO AYYY!!!! 

"Hmm tienes razón, tu brazó ya ha sufrido bastante, talves podamos darle la oportunidad a otras partes del cuerpo" 

"Que?! Espera... ESPERA NOOO!!" 

...

Al dia siguiente Bruce Wayne estaba en la escuela con un abogado. Damian, que estaba detrás de él pudo ver cuando Jon entraba con su padre

"Papá que verguenza! Ningún padre entra con su hijo a la escuela a estas alturas!" 

"Lo se hijo, pero quiero saber si todo esta bien con Bruce y Damian"

Cuando vió a Bruce se sorprendió al verlo extremadamente arreglado y de bastante buen humor. Clark llevaba muchos años conociendo a Bruce como para entender por que hacía la mayoría de las cosas. Bruce Wayne siempre viste elegante pero si se viste 'extra' eso solo puede significar que se siente victorioso por algo 

Cuando Jon vió a Damian corrió hasta a él

"Damian! Emm... Se que me habias dicho que no dijera nada pero sentía que debía hacer lo corrcto y-"

"Kent. Esta bien, me alegra que hallas hablado y que por esta vez me hubieses ignorado. No que te lo permita hacer en otra ocación! Solo estas perdonado por esta vez"

Jon sonrió al ver que su amigo parecía ser el mismo de antes

"Y que hacen aqui?" Preguntó Clark

"Estamos esperando a que el acusado se presente al plantel escolar y discutir con el director los insidentes" respondió el abogado

"Si, es extraño que se demore tanto. Despues de todo a esta hora se supone que ya estuviese aqui para dar clases" dijo Bruce como no queriendo la cosa

Segundos despues vieron entrar a la escuela a un hombre casi irreconocible. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de moretones, la cara estaba inflamada y morada, tenía un tanque de oxigeno,  todas las extremidades enyesadas y estaba en una silla de ruedas que era empujada por un enfermero

Jon intentaba contener la risa y Bruce soltó una sonrisa

Por otro lado Clark y Damian se miraron sorprendidos 

"El director nos espera en su oficina señor Admas" le dijo el abogado de Bruce

El profesor quería decir algo pero parecía no querer gastar sus fuerzas ni oxigeno todavía. El hombre parecía que se estaba muriendo. El enfermero no se percató de un escalón que había alfrente y el señor Adams resbaló de su silla apoyando su peso en sus piernas rotas 

"AHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY!!!!!" Gritó entre dolor y lagrimas 

Clark se cubrió la boca con la mano en shock y con la otra apoyaba sobre el hombro de Damian de manera peternal en señal de apoyo. Mientras Damian y Clark se quedaban sin palabras mientras  veian la escena, Bruce y Jon se veian muy satisfechos

"Como se lo merece" se dijo asi mismo Jon 

Bruce le devolvió una sonrisa y le extendió la mano a Jon para que le diera los cinco. Jon accedió felizmente y se chocaron la mano como si fuera una acto completamente natural entre ellos dos

Ninguno de los cuatro se dieron cuenta de la ironía de la situación. Como de alguna manera intercambiaron roles entre padres e hijos pero una cosa estaba muy clara

Nadie volvería a tocar indebidamente a Damian. No si querían salir vivos de las manos de su padre y su de mejor amigo


End file.
